If I just save you, then you can save me too
by Pheonix95
Summary: During Klaus's imprisonment Marcel informs him that a certain Caroline Forbes has been looking for him. How will he react?


"Hey Klaus" Marcel said with his usual mockingly jovial tone. He didn't look up; he would not give Marcel the satisfaction of even looking at him and besides Camille was here.

"Ah, I see, ignoring me today are you? Well that's fine, I'm just here to bringing you some news from the Quarter." He crouched down beside the chained hybrid "Someone came by the bar looking for you."

Brilliant, Klaus thought, another one of his ungrateful sirelings, here to see him chained and tortured.

"Come on, aren't you a little bit curious to know who it was? I think you might be interested in this one." Klaus continued to stare resolutely at the floor, wishing Marcel would leave so he could continue the pleasant conversation with Cami about Italian renaissance art. The blonde bar tender was standing behind Marcel, arms folded clearly unimpressed by the behaviour of her former friend. Klaus knew that Camille wasn't really there but in his current excuse for a life, a little thing like reality didn't matter as much as it use to.

"Not one guess Klaus? Ok, fine I'll tell you seeing as you don't want to play." His voice dropped to a more menacing register "Caroline Forbes."

Klaus's blood ran cold. _No, not Caroline, anything but Caroline._ He was bluffing. But there was no way he could know that name, the name he had gone to extreme lengths to make sure that he would never know. He had walked away, the only person in his entire life he had loved enough to let go. He had set her free of the bond that the two of them shared (no matter how much she had tried to hide it, they had both always known it had been there) and it had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Especially after the day in the woods, where she had allowed him to show her just how much he cared for her, just how good he could make her feel. He was a selfish creature by nature and to lie there on the forest floor, holding her naked form against his, her head laid over his heart, his hands playing softly with her hair and to know that he would walk away, to save her from himself was the hardest thing he had ever done.

He was filled with a rage that if he was honest with himself was more desperation but he had to calm himself. He could not allow Marcel to know that Caroline was anything to him.

"You see I'd never heard that name before but what was interesting was that she didn't know about your current predicament so she wasn't here to poke the bear as it were" It was taking everything Klaus had to keep his breathing even "which means that she wanted to speak to you and she was pretty sure that you'd want to speak to her. Only a handful of people in the world that would be that confident when demanding an audience with the Original Hybrid. So who is she Klaus? Ey? Wow really not feeling chatty today, well that's ok, I was always good at small talk and besides I haven't gotten to the really interesting part of the story yet."

Klaus was dying to shout, scream to break Marcel's neck but he knew that the only thing he could do for Caroline right now was to make sure his enemy didn't know the prize that he had. _What if she's been bitten_. The treacherous thought that had been threatening to form since Marcel had first said her name. But he knew that he would do whatever it took to be allowed to heal her. He jump through any hoop, swallow his pride, beg on his knees if that was what it took. Living in a world where Caroline Forbes no longer existed was simply not an option.

"The real interesting part of the story is that she had two kids with her."

In that moment Klaus knew two things, one that Caroline was in desperate need of help and two that Marcel had not harmed her. He wouldn't kill the mother of two three-year-old children in their presence. So either he had her somewhere or she was out of the city. _God she had come to him_ , for protection he knew, it was the only reason she would bring her children.

"Caroline Forbes" the way Marcel said her name, savouring every syllable made Klaus want to throw up, "now you can tell me if I'm wrong Klaus" he leaned towards his captive but I think she might be someone worth getting to know"

Marcel's quiet laughter followed him out of the door and Klaus waited until he could no longer hear the other man before gasping for breath. He felt feint and his hands were just in time to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Klaus"

No, he thought, any other day he would have welcomed her but he couldn't face her, even an echo of her, not when she needed him and he was chained up like a dog.

"Klaus, look at me" and as always he was powerless to resist her.

She was lying on the floor next to him, wearing the same clothes she had been on the last day he saw her, he turned to face her.

"Caroline" he breathed her name like a prayer.

"Klaus, please, help me." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Caroline I-"

"Klaus I need you, you promised, you're the only one who can help me and my girls, please Klaus I need you to find me."

All he wanted to do was close he eyes to the vision of her that he knew wasn't real but he was transfixed. He couldn't escape the fact that it could be. She could be somewhere, frightened and alone needing him. _No_ , he thought to himself, this was Caroline Forbes and she was not a helpless damsel in distress. It was one of the reasons that he loved her.

"Klaus" she whispered again reaching out towards him and Klaus couldn't stop himself from trying to reach out for her in return and as he did he saw the bite on her arm. He let out a howl like a wounded wolf. He was totally lost in the darkest visions of his tortured mind.

He tried to reach her but she was too far away.

"Caroline, please, come closer, I can heal you, I can _save_ you."

"No you can't" she lay facing him, their fingers mm's apart another tear rolling down her cheek "I guess, I'll never see Paris." And she gave a slight hiccup and closed her eyes.

"Caroline, CAROLINE" He tugged desperately at the chains that held him, using all his mite, nearly blinded by his tears. "NO, PLEASE, CAROLINE JUST HOLD ON! I'M COMING, I'M COMING"

Finally his chains gave way and he threw himself towards her but he was too late. Her beautiful white skin had turned grey. She was gone. He pulled her into his lap, tearing as his wrist, forcing the blood in her mouth anyway. He said her name over and over again and over again as his own tears mixed her hers done her face. He buried his face in her hair, howling as if the heart had been torn out of him.

And then she was gone. He looked around his cell and he was alone, back in his chains.

This was a scene that Niklaus Mikealson was fated to live time and time again. Sometimes she was bitten, sometimes marked by the phoenix sword. Sometimes she was crying, desperate for him to save her and others she was screaming that she hated him, he was pathetic and weak but each time his heart broke just the same.

 **Ok, so I am massively procrastinating and this has been spawned out of caffeine, stress and a massive lack of sleep, so if it's terrible, I apologise, my brain isn't functioning properly. I may come back and edit it at some point.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review and if it needs going over again let me know also xx**


End file.
